The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story
by Ruluan
Summary: Sakura is depressed after the incident when Sasuke leaves. But then there's a new boy in the school named Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village. Will he raise her spirits and make her happy again?
1. Chapter 1

The New Boy in School, a GaaSaku Story.

This is my first story, and I continue on making more chapters.

This is also my first upload, so I'm hoping it works properly. If not, I'll try to re upload it.

Other than that, enjoy! Naruto Doesn't Belong To Me! (I wish it did, though, then I would make GaaSaku happen for sure!)

Sakura sighed and almost slammed her head into the desk, falling asleep while trying to listen to Kakashi-Sensei, avoiding slumber sweeping over her due to her absolute boredom during class.

"Haruno, Sakura!" Sakura's head shot up as she shook her head as if to shake away the tiredness she felt. "Huh, what?" Kakashi-Sensei rolled his eyes as he leaned against his desk. "Asleep again, Sakura?" Sakura lightly lowered her head, embarrassed, and looked at all the staring eyes. "Uh, no, Kakashi-Sensei..."

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Uhm... Uh... You s-said..."

"Thats what I thought... Don't let it happen again!"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei..."

Kakashi sighed and continued class but Sakura stared out the window, again, not paying attention. She tried to ignore the smirks and stares. _Again I fall asleep? Ugh, whats wrong with me. So, class is boring, I can stay awake._ Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes and sighed, trying to focus for the last few minutes of class.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out, trying to catch up to the pink haired girl. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan? You fell asleep again today."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"Sorry... I'm just trying to make sure your okay, you've been falling asleep a lot lately."

Sakura sighed and shrugged, walking at the blonde's side. "I have no idea, I haven't been sleeping well, lately." Naruto sighed, and an image of the dark haired friend came into his mind. "It's not because of Him is it?" Sakura looked down to the concrete as she slowed in her pace. Naruto bit his bottom lip and lowered his face to look at her sad, and dark emerald eyes. "Aw, Sakura-Chan I'm sorry!" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked back up, shaking her head. "Uh, no, it's okay. I'm fine..."

The two walked in silence all the way to Sakura's house and she sighed, looking up at the dark gray sky and closed her eyes for a moment, wondering when Naruto'd leave.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure your okay?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine. See ya tomorrow, Naruto. Thanks for walking me home."

Naruto nodded and hugged Sakura goodbye, and she gave a half attempt at hugging back, already lost in her own track of though. "See ya tomorrow, Sakura-Chan." The last thing the pinkette heard was the quick footsteps of her best friend running off to hurry home before he got in trouble for being late. She absently walked to the door and unlocked it, walking silently up to her room. "Hey Sakura honey! How was school?" Sakura ignored her mother's voice from the kitchen and just sighed, walking up the stairs.

"Sakura? Everything alright?" Sakura rolled her eyes and answered the voice on the other side of the door. "Yes Mom, everything's fine. Just boring like usual and got in trouble for falling asleep. Same as normal. Hey, when's dinner?"

Her mother silently smirked at her daughter's random question. "About an hour... I'll let you know when it's ready."

Sakura just nodded as if her mother could see her and sat on her windowsill, staring out at the cloudy sky. She loved this kind of weather... Cool, windy, dark, and cloudy. She let out a light sigh and turned on her iPod. But she wiped away the tear at the song that came on and started quietly singing to one of her favorite songs, and a song that fit... "What Hurts The Most."

* * *

The red haired brother growled and slammed the side of his fist into the wall.

"Sorry, little brother. Remember, we have to go with you."

"But-... Grrr..." The red haired boy just stopped talking, and stomped out of the room, leaving his older sister to sigh and fall into her chair, rubbing her head aggravated. "Well he took that well." "Shut up Kankuro..." The middle-aged brother smirked and shrugged. "Yes Temari ma'am."

Temari looked up at her brother with angered eyes and he tried to hold in a laugh as he escaped out of the room before his head became a bunching bag. "Smart move, Kankuro."

Gaara stared out of his window with his permanent, emotionless features and replayed in his head the scene from earlier.

"Gaara, Kazekage-Sama wants us to go for Kanoha for awhile." Gaara looked at his sister and scowled. "Why?"

"Well... He wants us to go there for awhile and assist the senseis of the Kanoha High School for awhile, since they're low on assistants."

"But I'm actually going to school, why do I have to go?"

"Not really sure, I was told your actually going to attend the school. We're not sure for how long but the Hokage told Kazekage-Sama that we get a house near the school... So it may be awhile..."

Gaara growled again to himself and narrowed his eyes and he looked out over the desert. _Great, three days and I'm leaving for Kanoha._ He wasn't really sure why he was so angered to be leaving, since he hated this village anyway.

* * *

Sakura walked alone the next morning, looking behind her every few minutes. _Odd, where's Naruto? He's usually hunted me down by now... Hmm, I hope he's okay. _

_**He's fine, Sakura. Stop worrying. **_

Sakura huffed to herself when her inner-self started bickering with her.

_I'm not worrying, just wondering. There is a difference. _

_**Sure, sure. Whatever you say... **_

_Ah shut up and leave me alone. _

_**Ooh someone's cranky.**_

Sakura hned to herself and just ignored her mind, walking to rest of the way to school silent and alone.

When she got to the school she was surprised to see everyone standing outside the school in a circle, somewhat even a path as if they where scared of someone, or something...

_Hmm, I wonder whats wrong._

_**Stop thinking and go find out.**_

_You again? Leave me alone._

_**Fine, fine. Sorry.**_

_No your not._

_**True but I'll leave you alone.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking when suddenly she heard a familure voice call her name. "Sakura-Chan!" She turned to the side and smiled lightly.

"Hey Naruto, whats going on here?"

"New kids in school. Three of them. Two of them are assistants though... Only one is an actual student."

_Hmmm... _"Where are they from?"

Naruto thought for a second, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! The Hidden Sand Village."

Sakura nodded, and looked back to the crowd. "Whats with them though? They're like, staring and making sure to stand out of there way?"

"They heard that the one student is a demon-holder, who will kill without hesitation."

"Have you met that one?"

"Not yet, I heard his name is Gaara, though. And I think he has our class, not sure though."

"Ah... Gaara..."

"Yep. Oh hey, we're gonna be late. Lets get to class."

"Okay." Sakura walked behind her hyper friend, watching the crowd trying to find the three. But to no avail, the crowd was too thick for even seconds after the school bell rang.

"Sit down, class. I have an important announcement." Kakashi put down his book and stood up from his chair and leaned against the front of the desk. "We have a new student today, as most of you have probably heard. His name is Gaara, and he is from the Hidden Village of Sand. You will treat him with respect as if he grew up here with you guys." Kiba suddenly stood up and blurted out: "Hey isn't he the one that's said to hold a demon inside of him like Naruto and kill without hesitation?!"

Then the entire class started to talk and make a commotion. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Kiba and sighed. "Quiet down, quiet down! Now!!"

Suddenly a red haired boy in a reddish brown jacket and baggy black jeans walked into class, his arms crossed at his chest. He showed no emotion, but his eyes showed hate. Sakura stared at him without him noticing and saw something else in his baby blue eyes... But couldn't figure out what it was.

Ino gasped and stood up. "It's him! The killer!"

The boy gave a look to Ino that made her sit back down and shut up. _Man, if looks could kill Ino would have dropped dead right then and there... I wonder whats wrong with him?_

Kakashi grumbled and face palmed, then looked back up. "Class, this is Gaara. Remember what I said. Anyone who treats him with disrespect from now on will go see Lady Tsunade. Got it?" "Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi scanned the desks and diagonal from Sakura's desk was an empty one. "Gaara, you shall sit in that empty desk, sitting next you on your left is Uzumaki, Naruto. On your right is Nara Shikamaru. Naruto, since you actually pay attention in class, you can be Gaara's guide for the day. And if anyone wants to help, feel free. I don't care." Gaara silently walked over to his desk, passing Sakura. She watched him pass and he didn't look anywhere but where he was walking. He sat down and folded his arms on the desk, laying his head down and halfway closed his eyes, staring forward as if thinking. _**Stop staring, the image will burn into your eyes. **_

_Huh? What? Oh, yeah! I'm not staring I'm uh__..._

_**Just stop staring, he's gonna see you...**_

Sakura tried to look away but before she could he looked back at her, with his baby blue eyes.

_**Nice, he caught you. **Crap!_ She couldn't look away though, her face totally composed and filled with curiosity as the two stared at each other. _Why she is she staring at me? It's pissing me off... _

_**Maybe she likes you?**_

_Shut up, Shukaku._

_**Aw thats mean...**_

_I don't care. _Gaara looked away and grunted, and Sakura didn't stop staring until Naruto, behind her, through a piece of paper at her head. She stared at him and he mouthed "Read it." She looked for it on the floor and picked it up, opening it. She read it mentally.

"_Why do you keep staring at him, Sakura-Chan?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 2

Note: Sorry it took forever, I got preoccupied by rl. ^^' Hope you enjoy!

Sakura stared at the note from her friend for a awhile, rereading it mentally. _Why you staring at him, Sakura-Chan?_

That was a very good question... _I don't know! I just was... Why was I...? _

_**Because he is extremely good looking.**_

_Is not!_

_**He is too and you know it.**_

_Nuh uh! Shut up! _Sakura grr'ed quietly to herself and put her palm to her forehead. Gaara looked over to her when she did so and tilted his head to himself. _Whats with her?_

When the bell rang Sakura grabbed her stuff and was the first one out of class, still mentally arguing with herself. Her argument was broken when she heard her friend's voice. "Sakura-Chan, wait up!" Naruto was one of the last ones out of class, and hurried to catch up to her. "You okay, Sakura-Chan? Your acting weird..."

Sakura started walking again when he caught up and hn'ed. "Nothing is wrong... Weren't you that Gaara guy's guide for the day?" Naruto blinked and stopped walking. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot! You wanna help me? He doesn't seem very social and I don't wanna be left alone with him... He kinda scares me to be honest."

Sakura groaned lightly to herself. _Crap... Are you serious, Naruto!? _"Uh, sure... Where is he?"

Naruto looked around and nervously laughed. "Well... I'm not sure. You go ahead to the lunchroom and we'll be there in a few." Before Sakura could respond Naruto had already run off to find their new 'friend.'

Sakura had laid her arms in front of her on the lunch table and laid her head down, closing her eyes and cranking her iPod. _Ugh... Will you shut up already!? I'm tired of your stupid "Oh he's so hot thats why you where staring and couldn't stop" lecture! Just SHUT UP!!_

_**Sorry Ms. Grumpy but you know it's true...**_

_Have I ever told you I hated you?_

Before her inner self could answer she jumped almost off the bench when a sudden presence beside her yelled "Hey, Sakura-Chan! I found him!" Sakura sighed and removed her headphones, putting them away. "Ah... Took you long enough." Sakura took a risky glance in front of her to see the red-haired boy walking to the table. Before her eyes got locked on his she looked back to Naruto. "So, what took you so long?" Naruto put his journal on the table and laughed. "Well... You know how the campus is huge and it takes awhile to search the entire place."

"Oh just tell me where he was."

"Well... Uh... Heh... About that..."

"He was in the bathroom wasn't he?"

"...Yeah..." Sakura smirked lightly and laid back on the table, but looked up and waved lightly to Gaara, not wanting to seem like a total jerk. "Hello! Welcome to Kanoha High School... This is Naruto, obviously... And I'm Haruno Sakura."

Gaara hn'ed and looked off to the side, totally blowing her off.

_The hell!? That was rude... Maybe I should stand up and teach him a lessing for being so-_

_**Oh stop complaining, you know you liked being ignored for once when all you get every day is unwanted attention...**_

_...I... Hate you... Do you know that?_

_**Heheh, yes I do.**_

Lunch was quiet after that... At least to Sakura. Gaara was silent the entire time even though Naruto was constantly mumbling about how great the school is and how great Kakashi-_Sensei _is and about how great the ramen stand here is... Yadda yadda... Sakura didn't pay attention. She had sneakily put her headphones back on and blared her iPod to the point she couldn't really hear anything unless she payed attention. Her eyes faced the table the entire time... But the temptation of looking up(Gaara was sitting right in front of her) to his 'gorgeous' blue eyes was just too high at times and she peeked every now and then. The last time, however, he caught her and like before their eyes where locked with the other's. _Crap! Not again! Look away, look away, look away!_

_**You can't, stop yelling like it'll work.**_

_Why can't I!?_

_**Because his gorgeous blue eyes are too tempting for you when your a total sucker for blue eyes in the first place.**_

Sakura didn't argue... She rightfully couldn't. But Gaara didn't stop yelling with himself as easily as she did. _**Hasn't anyone ever told you staring is rude?**_

_Yes... But thats not why I'm staring... I just can't figure out why!_

_**Because she's a total hottie.**_

_No she's not! Her eyes are just so..._

_**Ah hah! I told you!**_

_Crap! Did not! _Then Gaara looked away again, off to the side. Of course the ranting Naruto hadn't noticed a thing and kept talking like Gaara was paying all the possible attention to him. "You should check out tech class, too! It's so much fun! Sakura didn't take it... She takes band. But I took band last year and it was a lot of fun! If you take band, though. Sakura plays guitar and she should be able to help you keep up in class since you started during the middle of the year. She's really good too! I haven't heard her in awhile so she's probably gotten even better but-!" "Do you ever stop talking?" Gaara looked at him with an annoyed look. Naruto assumed the look was because of him but only Gaara knew it wasn't... "Huh? Oh... Sorry..." Naruto shut up then and had looked at his uneaten sandwich. "If you have any questions feel free to ask, okay? I don't think we have next class together... What do you have?" Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at his schedule. "Math... Why?" Naruto grinned. "Sakura does too, so she can show you where to go!" Naruto made the characteristic ^^ eyes and kept his grin. Sakura slid farther in her seat. She heard her name and had started paying attention, wishing she hadn't. _He has MATH... Of ALL the freaking classes next! Oh... Why me?_

The lunch bell rang and Naruto gave Sakura the casual hug like normal. "See you after school! Oh hey wait a second, Gaara where do you live?" Gaara hn'ed. "14th street, why?" Naruto's eyes widened. "What house number?" Gaara rolled his eyes and looked to him this time. "327 why?" Naruto smiled and looked to Sakura, who was pretending to not pay attention even though her ears where locked on the conversation. _Crap... Crap... Crap... Not good... _"Sakura-Chan!!! Thats only 3 houses away from yours! That means he can walk home with us!" Sakura faked a smile, but when she spoke she pretended to be cold-hearted similar to how Gaara was acting. "Oh goodie..." She rolled her eyes and walked away at that point. From behind she seemed mad, but if you could see her face you could tell she was freaking out. Naruto frowned and watched her walk away. "I wonder whats wrong with her...? She's probably just in a bad mood. Since she left just follow her to your math class okay?" Gaara nodded, his eyes watching her walk away. I wonder if she's okay? Wait, why do I care!?

**Heheh, Gaara's got a crush.**

_Liar. I do not. I don't even KNOW her! How could I LIKE her!? Thats messed up, Shukaku. How do you come up with these ideas of yours?_ Gaara heard Shukaku laugh and then disappear back to the corners of his mind. Gaara looked to his side and saw Naruto had already walked off. So Gaara walked in the direction he saw Sakura walk, even though he had a map.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Boy In School

Chapter 3

Note: Man I got so many request last night to finish it and how good it was, so here it is! ^^

Naruto doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, Iruka-Sensei don't please, seriously, no do- _"You can sit in that empty desk in the back next to Sakura. Have you two met yet?" Both Sakura and Gaara hn'ed but Gaara did take his seat, ignoring all the annoying, scared 'Stay away' stares he's getting from the rest of his 'oh so wonderful' classmates.

Sakura already hated math class. It was more boring than homeroom. So now with _him _here she hated it more. Though she had to force herself to... _I'm still dealing with Sasuke but now I have to deal with this guy, man whats wrong with me!?_

_**Heheh, Sakura's got a crush.**_

_No, I don't! I don't know this guy!_

_**I'm your subconscious you can't argue with me... **_

_I don't care. I will argue with you because I don't like him!_

_**Whatever, Sakura. Sometimes I swear you should listen to me. But NoOo! Just because we always disagree you never listen.**_

Sakura grunted quietly to herself, staring out the window. Gaara wasn't paying attention to _class _either, but he was paying attention to the pinkette beside him. "Gaara! Sakura! Are you paying attention!?" Both of them jumped and looked to Iruka with a blank face, Gaara's expression aggravated.

"I understand Gaara's a new student but Sakura you need to start paying attention if your goal is to pass my class. If you continue to do this I'll make you do the concentration test." Sakura rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the desk on top of her arms. "Whatever, Iruka-Sensei." Gaara glanced to her again, but he face palmed the desk when a too familure voice came into the room. "Sorry I was late! I was stuck doing stuff in the office!" Iruka looked to the blond at the doorway and smiled. "Welcome Temari. I'm glad you could help me out today. Come with me I have some paperwork you can grade." "Okay!" The blond skipped happily after Iruka to the table that was behind Sakura and Gaara. _Of course... Temari has to help in the one class I am in... And RIGHT behind me..._

_**Oh stop complaining you have a total cutie sitting next to you. You shouldn't be complaining!**_

_Shukaku?_

_**Yeesss?**_

_Shut up._

_**Someone's cranky. Fine. But when you need help asking her out or kissing her or ANYTHING involving her don't come running to me!**_

_I can't run to you... Your attached to the very corner of my mind._

_**Bah, you know what I mean!**_

_Oh do I? According to you I'm a stupid male with no sense of fun whats so ever. Your always bugging me and telling me how to live my life and how to have fun when I have a very good sense of what fun is, no thanks to you!_

_**...Okay, okay I'll leave you alone! Sheesh!**_

"Gaara, little brother, how convenient for this to be your class, huh?"

Gaara groaned and didn't even bother looking to her. "You just made them help in the class I was in, didn't you?" Temari jumped lightly. _His tone is even colder than normal, is that even possible? _"Well, little brother... I, uh..." Temari shut up when Gaara gave her _the glare _and just started grading the papers Iruka told her to.

The rest of the day when a little better than math. Gaara and Sakura don't have any other classes together but she doesn't count band yet considering they're giving Gaara time to pick an elective. Only because when they decided to make him pick one then and there he threatened to kill them... So the office staff is giving him all the time he wants to pick an elective.

Sakura grabbed her bag and left band class as soon as the bell had rang. Maybe_ if I leave early enough I can ditch Naruto and... Gaara_ _and walk home alone._

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan! Wait up, stop walking so fast!" _Great... He caught up with me. Of course, just my luck. _"Oh sorry Naruto I didn't see you at all when I left." "Well, you left so early, thats why! I had to go look for Gaara." Sakura silently groaned at the name and looked around. "Wait, where is he?" "Right here." Sakura jumped and spun around, all in the same motion. "Holy cr- Man, you scared me! Don't do that!" Gaara hn'ed and looked off to the side. "Whats your problem! Whats with your attitude, Gaara! All you've done since homeroom is be a total asshole and a jerk to everyone! I saw what you did to Ino in the hallway! She may be annoying but you have to show respect for your classmates! And how can you treat your sister like that! She's your _sister!!! _And by the looks of it she's older than you, how she can let you treat her like that is beyond m-" "Shut. UP!" Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his cold hand against her mouth. _Don't blush don't blush don't blush. __**Too late. **_Sakura felt her face turn a light shade of pink as she stared at his ringed eyes. He stared back but cold, aggravation in his blue eyes. Naruto stepped back about half a foot and nervously laughed. "Eh heh... Don't worry about her, Gaara. She's just been in a bad mood sense... Well... A special someone l-" "Shut up. I don't care about your stupid sob stories. I just want you to shut up for once, alright?" Naruto nodded, face blank, and kind of scared. Gaara hn'ed and removed his icy hand from Sakura's mouth and she narrowed her eyes in anger and stared at him. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned back around, walking. Saudra's anger didn't last long when her face eventually melted into a blank, fangirly face. _Whoa... What just happened?_

_**You melted when he put his hand over your mouth, thats what happened.**_

_Why do I feel funny?_

_**Wow, you haven't seen Sasuke in so long you forgot what a crush feels like... Thats so lame...**_

_I have no idea what your talking about. Psh, crush... Your crazy._

_**Your calling... Your inner mind... Crazy... I think your the one thats gone crazy, Sakura. Snickers lightly* Crazy over Gaara!**_

_I have not! Shut up! I'll stab you!_

…_**How can you stab your unconscious?**_

_I don't know but I'll find a way! _"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

_**Good luck with that. Finding a way to stab your inner-self... I do believe thats impossible but when you find a way please tell me. **_"Sakura-Chan?"

_Man, shut up! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Stop saying I like Gaara, stop everything! Ugh! _"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura shook her head quickly, looking to her friend before her. "Huh, what?"

"Are you okay...? Your acting weird." Sakura looked around. _Huh, he's gone... _"Yeah I'm fine. Where'd Gaara go?" Naruto looked behind him. "I think he walked ahead. He seemed pretty mad... It was scary. You didn't seem to be paying attention though, whats with you? You've been acting strange all day!" Sakura narrowed her eyes and bopped him behind the head. "No I haven't, I'm perfectly fine! Stop asking me that!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and whined. "Sorry, Sakura-Chan! I'm just worried about you!" Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking, the 'lost-puppy' soon catching up. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Sakura-Chan!" Sakura sighed and stopped walking. "Yeah, I'm sorry too... Being around Gaara puts me in an odd mood and I'm pissed easily." Naruto blinked blankly, then snickered. Sakura narrowed her eyes again. "Whats so funny!?" Naruto giggled like a giddy schoolgirl and started walking. "Ohhh, nothing." Sakura raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes and started walking again.

* * *

"Gaara! Your finally home!" Temari smiled and went to hug her brother. For once though, he let her. But only because he wasn't paying the slightest bit attention. Too busy arguing with Shukaku. _**I may be a demon but I know feelings very well. You should stop arguing and listen to me.**_

_Know what, no. No. Shut up. Leave me alone. And go back to sleep!_

_**Hn, fine.**_

Gaara grunted to himself and pushed himself away from Temari. "Get off me!" Temari frowned and backed away. "Whats with you? Your acting strange... er than normal." Gaara stared at her with _the glare _and had Temari backing away further. "Leave me alone." Gaara hn'ed and walked up to his room, throwing his bag to the floor and laying down on his bed, staring out the window. _I can't like her... No. I don't. I don't, I never will. I don't know her, don't want to, don't care. No! _Gaara held his head with one of his hands and groaned, closing his eyes in frustration. _Nope. No. Never. Won't happen. Can't happen. Nope, nope, no and no. Nuh uh. Why am I talking to myself like I'm head over heels for this pinkette!?_

Shukaku snickered, having fun with Gaara's confusion. _**Because you are. **_

Gaara yelled out in frustration and threw the pillow behind his head at the wall, which surprisingly still made a decent thump noise with the impact. _Damn it, no I'm not! ...Or... Am I? No! No I'm not! God damn it, Shukaku leave me alone!_

Shukaku laughed and retreated back to the deepest corners of Gaara's mind, while he kept mentally arguing with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 3

Naruto Doesn't Belong To Me!

Sakura sat up in bed early at morning, rubbing her eyes. _The... Hell... Did I just dream about... H-Him? _Sakura's inner laughed mockingly at her, and Sakura slammed her face into the pillow, groaning loudly. _Stop laughing at me! It's not funny, it's actually driving me crazy!_

**_Crazily in love! _**Sakura groaned again and almost jumped off her bed entirely when she heard a knock at her door. "What!?"

"Sorry, honey. One of your little friends came over. Can he come in?"

Sakura felt herself hyperventilate. "Wh-which one?"

Her mother opened the door to show the familure blond making his ^^ face. Sakura took a huge, relieved breath and sat up, then looked at herself. "Naruto... What time is it? I'm still in my pajamas!" Naruto smirked, and looked at Sakura's nightstand. "7:43." Sakura sighed. "Isn't it like... Tuesday?" Naruto raised an eyebrow then laughed. "No, Sakura-Chan. It's Saturday. You sure your okay?" Sakura took another deep breathe of relief. "It's really Saturday?" Naruto nodded and put his messenger bag down beside the door. "You don't mind if I hang out with you today do you?" Sakura shook her head and stood up from her bed, walking to her closet.

Her pajamas consisted of a white tee with short pink shorts, but Naruto's seen it before so she doesn't care. Naruto was sitting on the edge of her bed already, turning on his laptop. Sakura pulls out her maroon hoodie and her dark jean shorts. "Why'd you decide to come so early on a _Saturday_?" Naruto didn't look back since he knew she was changing and just shrugged. "I worry about you Sakura-Chan." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled her jean shorts on, and walked around to sit beside Naruto. "Why? Nothing's wrong with me." Naruto looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes. "Well. You've been acting weird Sakura-Chan. And you know your like a sister to me, so I have to protect you from whatever's making you so... I dunno... Paranoid and, like, anti-social or whatever..." Sakura smiled lightly and hugged her friend, and he hugged back. She sat back up and looked at him. "Aw, thanks Naruto. Thats probably the sweetest thing you've said to me in awhile. And I appreciate it." Naruto smiled and nodded, then looked back up to her with a puzzled face. "But can you tell me about what happened yesterday?" That question made Sakura jump, and try not to freak right there. "U-uh... Nothing, Naruto. Yesterday was fine. It's just... uh..." Sakura stuttered, trying to find an excuse. Then laughed at the only one she could come up with. "It's just that time of the month!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, then kinda laughed. "O-oh! I knew that... That _does _explain it though..."

Sakura and Naruto hung out in her room for awhile. Then at about noon Naruto got hungry, and of course it's obvious where he drug her. "Ramen, please!" Sakura laughed and laid her head down on the counter, ignoring her stomach's growls. Naruto was already eating, but paused to look at her. "You sure your not hungry? I can pay for you if you want me to." Sakura shook her head and put a hand on her stomach. _Shut up! _"I'm just fine... Not hungry at all. Really!" Sakura nervously laughed as her stomach growled again, loudly that time in protest. Naruto laughed and looked up. "May we have another bowl please?" Sakura smirked and looked down in defeat. "Naruto really you don't have to..." The bowl was placed before her and when she smelt it her stomach growled loudly as if saying "_Eat already!_"

They where on they're way back. "Really, Naruto. Let me pay you back, please!" Naruto shook his head and placed his hands behind his head, laughing. "Aw, no Sakura-Chan! It was my treat!." Sakura mentally counted _1... 2... 3... _Naruto wasn't walking where he was going and smacked right into they're dark haired friend. "Hinata-Chan! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Hinata's face turned into a very bright red when Naruto leaned over her on the ground, where he fell, making Sakura snicker lightly. "N-Naruto... Kun!" Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Hinata gave Sakura a _"help me..." _face. Naruto patted the grains of sand and the pebbles off of Hinata's back and out of her long hair, which made her face even redder. "Naruto, I've heard of polite but have you heard of personal space?" Naruto stopped and nervously laughed. "S-sorry, it's just that I was so sorry for pushing her over and wanted to h-" "Shut up, Naruto." Sakura laughed as Hinata wildly, and emotionally struggled to make her blush go away.

* * *

"Gaara! Wake up! I'll make Temari go in there and drag you out!" Gaara narrowed his eyes and groaned. _I am awake, thank you very much. I just haven't left my room yet. Actually, I've been up for a long time. _But he didn't say anything and just ignored his brothers warnings, still laying on his bed. Gaara put a pillow over his head as he saw _her _and _her _friends walking back to _her _house outside his window. _Damn it. I hate emotions. _Shukaku emerged from the back of his mind and decided to tease him again.

_**Have you figured out you like her yet?**_

_I don't like her._

_**No, your right...**_

_Wait, what? I'm right?_

_**You love her!**_

_...No. I don't! Damn it, Shukaku!_

_**Emotions are a great thing, Gaara... And you should learn how to express those... Why am I telling you this?**_

_Because you like to give me fatherly lectures when really it's redundant because I never actually listen to them._

_**Gaara...? You are... So lame. No wonder you've never had a girlfriend!**_

Gaara's eye twitched and his hand became a fist over his forehead.

_**Uh oh... I struck a nerve... Should I go take a a not-really-needed nap?**_

_Thats a great idea, Shukaku..._

_**Aight. **_Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the sand around him settle back in the gourd by his bed. "That is _not _why I don't have a girlfriend. It's because everyone hates me, fears me, detests me, and wants me dead! No one has given me the freaking chance to get to know me! THATS WHY!" Gaara slammed his fist beside him on the bed and opened his eyes. "What do you want, Temari?" The female stood at the door, having it barely opened, her eyes filled with worry. _Man... I picked a bad time to wake him up... By his little rant just then he's pissed... And I can guarantee it's that demon's fault... _"G-Gaara? I j-just came to tell you that..." "Temari?" Temari jumped at his calmer voice... But something was weird about him. "Are you scared of me, too?" Gaara looked over at his older sister, something odd in his blueish eyes... Not only where they gentle but they where... Caring!? _What is wrong with him! He has to be sick!_

* * *

Sakura laughed lightly. "Hinata. You should seriously just tell him! You never know if he likes you until you tell him how you feel! He should already know but he's so stupid he doesn't understand. You make it very obvious." Hinata sighed and blushed, pushing her two index fingers together, looking at the ground. "B-but... Sakura-Chan..." "No buts, Hinata. Your telling him today! Where is he anyway...?" Naruto walked into the room then, his head facing towards the ground. "H-Hinata? Can I tell you... Something?"

Note: Sorry it's short... I'm slightly low on ideas. ^^; But I have a few...


	5. Chapter 5

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Sorry this one was delayed ^^;

Chapter 5

"Hinata?" Naruto was looking down, chewing nervously on his lower lip. _I don't know if I can do this... But if I don't Sakura-Chan would never stop bugging me about it... _Sakura was trying to stay calm on the outside but inside she was going crazy. _Omigod! Is he really doing to finally do it!? _Hinata looked at him blankly, a deep blush on her face. "Y-Yes... N-Naruto... Kun?" Naruto looked up at her, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with nervousness, which made Hinata's blush worse. But eventually Naruto took a deep breathe and looked to Sakura, who gave him a thumbs-up behind Hinata, and he looked back. "W-will you... Er..." _Oh my god... Why is this so hard!? Just say it... "Will you go out with me?" Just say it, idiot! _"Will you got o-out w-with... M... Me?" Hinata gasped and went to fall backwards, but Sakura was there to catch her and giggle lightly. "Just answer him before you pass out." Hinata nodded, then fall back on Hinata, and Sakura let her down, unable to hold her up. Or at least, she didn't want to.

* * *

"Your what!?"

Temari face palmed, taking a deep breath. _Good god... How many times do I have to tell him..._

"I'm throwing a party to help you get used to everyone here and not be so grumpy! Do you understand now...?" No, he didn't. Gaara was too busy freaking out, Shukaku repeatedly teasing him with a made-up picture of the pinkette in a beautiful white gown. _**You might even see this! Now answer her, she's going to get mad.**_

"Your what...?" Gaara repeated. Then he shook his head, to himself. "N-never mind. Yeah I get it! But I don't get _why _your doing it... I never like people. You asking for a death?" Gaara thought maybe threatening would work... He did not want to be stuck in a houseful of people. But it didn't... Temari rolled her eyes. "No. Because there isn't going to be one. I've already invited everyone and they're coming here in a couple hours." _A couple hours!? Does she want me to go insane!? _"But personally, Gaara. I don't care what you say or do, your going to be here during the entire thing and your going to make friends. Got that?" Temari sighed... _Man... Ever sense asking me if I was scared of him he's been so childish and... Odd. I wonder whats with him. _Gaara rolled his eyes and turned around, taking the stair steps two at a time as he escaped back to his room.

_My stupid sister... Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

_**Incoming.**_

_What? _Then Gaara heard a knock at the door, and rolled his eyes, and sitting up as his brother walked through, closing the door behind him. "Gaara, are you okay? You've been acting strange since we came here." Gaara narrowed his eyes, staring at his brother as he _casually _leaned against the wall. "Yes. I am perfectly fine, thank you! Why do you guys keep asking me that!?" Kankuro closed his eyes and gave a slight smirk, opening them again and looking at the younger red head before him. "Because. On a normal day... If you where fine, you'd give me the death stare until I would have left you alone. Tonight, you gave me the stare... And then spoke... Defensively. Whats with you, little brother?" Gaara blinked, staring at his older brother, trying to keep emotionless. _How did he...?_

_**Isn't it obvious?**_

_What?_

_**You've been acting different, defiantly. More... Emotionful than normal... Is that even a word?**_

_I don't know. Nor do I care. Can't you leave me alone?_

"Gaara?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, wondering why Gaara wasn't answering. He may be 16 but he can act so childish sometimes. Gaara sighed, looking at the ground. _Whats the point in _not _telling him __when it'll only drive me crazy? For all I know maybe he could tell me what this crazy and annoying feeling is... _Gaara looked up. Kankuro jumped at the soft look in his eyes. _Whoa... His eyes aren't as cold as stone. Something is defiantly wrong with him... _"Well?" Gaara bit his lower lip and started. "Well..."

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom. She wore jean shorts what lengthed right above her knee, and where torn in a few places for design. She pulled down her white tank top. This one was her favorite. It had a black skull outlined in red on the left side of her chest and the bottom of the tank top had a red line. Sakura walked to her nightstand and took her two gloves, sliding them on. Her gloves where fingerless and ended halfway up her lower arm. Coloring in black with small red skulls scattered around. She looked at her reflection in her long mirror and let her hair down from it's ponytail. "Huh... My hair is really wavy for some odd reason... I wonder why." She turned to see her hair length, halfway down her back. She yanked a quick brush through her hair and then grabbed her black shoulder purse, smiling as the purse itself hung at her opposite hip. She adjusted the strap as it hung around her shoulder and then ran down the stairs.

"Bye Mom, I'm going out!" Before her mother could say anything the front door closed and Sakura was running down the street as the cold breeze whipped through her hair. "Naruto! Hinata! Ino! Hey guys!" She skid to a stop and the three looked at her outfit, Ino whistling playfully. "Wow, Sakura. Whats with you? I know we where invited to a party and everything but like... You look amazing. You seem happy, too... You alright?" Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "Actually. I feel amazing. I've been so depressed since the whole Sasuke thing and it's good to just let it go finally and be myself." _But little do they know I'm actually freaking out. Eheheh... _

Naruto was wearing an orange hoodie and dark jeans. Hinata was wearing her casual outfit. And Ino... She was wearing a tight purple dress, short as can be... As usual... Sakura took a deep breathe, enjoying the cool fall breeze. "Well. The house isn't that far from here, shall we go?" Naruto smiled, Hinata nodded and Ino rolled her eyes as she started to walk, the _click _of her purple heels being heard easily. The three eventually started walking.

"Gaara! Can you get the door please!" Gaara rolled his eyes and and pulled himself up from the couch, boredly walking over and opening the door. _**Woo, look who it is, Gaara! **_Gaara looked from the black flip flops up until he saw the familure emerald eyes that he hasn't been able to think about. The emerald eyes looked back, and Sakura's mind went completely blank. _**Woo, look who it is, Sakura! **_Naruto stepped between the two, waving at Sakura's face. "Hello!? Back to earth, Sakura-Chan!" Sakura and Gaara both broke the glance at the same time and looked to the side, trying to hide they're light blushes.

Kankuro was watching from the kitchen, ignoring Temari's orders to help her. _I knew it... Gaara's defiantly got a crush. Wait until I tell Temari. _Kankuro let out a satisfied sigh as he left the wall and went to help Temari before he got hit upside the head.

Sakura walked up to the blond in the kitchen, offering a friendly smile. "Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura! Aren't you the aid that came in on Friday to Iruka-Sensei's class?" Temari turned to look at the pinkette and returned her friendly smile. "Hello. Yes I am. Temari's the name." They shook hands and Sakura looked up. "It's good to meet you. Aren't you Gaara's sister?" Temari nodded, laughing lightly. "Yes. I'm the weirdo's sister. Kankuro's over there, he's our brother." Sakura followed her gaze and nodded, waving back when Kankuro waved. _I can see why Gaara would like her. She is cute. _

Kankuro looked back to Gaara, who wasn't paying attention when Naruto was ranting on and on about something. "I'm mean, like, seriously! I've yet to have better ramen anywhere else except there. People have tried. And I would try ramen elsewhere. But nowhere is as good as there, I mean seriously! Have you eaten there yet? It's amazing! Omigod, if you haven't. I'm so taking you there tomorrow!" Gaara eventually got annoyed and looked to Naruto with the annoyed emotionless expression he had given Sakura the day before. Naruto nervously laughed and gave a ^^ face, happy when Sakura called him to help her with something so he could escape.

Kankuro eventually came over and smirked at how Gaara was trying to ignore the fact he was there. "Ah, Gaara. If you want to make friends you really need to stop scaring people off like that." Gaara hn'ed and crossed his arms, still not looking at his brother. "I don't care. I don't need friends." Kankuro sighed, trying not to smirk as he just smiled, closing his eyes. _He went back to being a jerk. He is so weird when it comes to emotions... _

Kankuro sat back up and went into the kitchen, wondering what everyone was standing in there for. "Okay. So, are we going to play truth or dare yet?" Ino was jumping up and down with excitement. Sakura was just helping with the dishes from the day, listening to her loud iPod. Gaara had become annoyed with the teasing from the demon and had decided to try and blare him out with his own iPod. Kankuro saw how the two "targets" weren't listen and he dragged Temari back into his room to tell her the plan he came up with.

"Come on, Gaara! Play truth or dare with us!"

"Pass."

Temari hn'ed and crossed her arms. Then reached out and yank his ear buds out. "Uh, ow. What do you want!?" Temari glared at him, an angered expression. "I want you to play truth or dare with us! Remember what I told you earlier?" Gaara returned her glare. "Yes. But no I'm not playing. Besides? What's in it for me?" Temari thought for a second. "I'll bake cookies for everyone if you plaaaayy... Come on, Gaara! Please?" Gaara rolled his eyes and groaned, then wrapped up his ear buds and put his iPod back in his pocket. "Fine! Damn, your annoying!" Temari smiled and backed off, going to tell everyone they're playing truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, Hinata!" Ino glared at her with wide, excited eyes, waiting for an answer. "Um... Truth." Ino thought for a minute, then smiled. "Who do you have a crush on!" Sakura and Naruto started laughing, and Sakura looked up, still laughing. "She must not know." Ino looked at Sakura with a 'your crazy' look on her face. "Know what?" Sakura snickered, trying to stop laughing as Hinata smiled innocently. "M-me and Naruto-Kun are going o-out." Ino's eyes became wider and she gasped. "Omigod! No way!" Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, then she reached out and spun the bottle.

'Round and 'round it goes. Then it finally landed on, big shock, Ino. Hinata looked up and Sakura smirked, surprised how it landed on her. "Truth or Dare, Ino-Chan?" Ino thought for a minute, then smiled. "Dare me, Hinata!" Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear and she looked up. "Kiss any guy in this room. Except N-Naruto-Kun" Gaara growled in warning, obviously leaving him out. Kankuro wasn't paying attention, so he was the only one able. Ino crawled over and crawled on top of Kankuro, and he gave her an odd, confused glare. But his glare immediately went away when she kissed him. She rolled her eyes and pushed away, walking back to her spot. "I should hit you Hinata. He's not even a good kisser!" Everyone busted out laughing, except Gaara, who just smirked. Kankuro was staring at Ino with confused eyes, but had his hand over his mouth, somewhat hiding his blush.

Ino rolled her eyes at him and reached forward, spinning the bottle. It eventually landed on Temari, who shrugged and answered Ino's question before even asked. "Truth." Ino thought for a second, then smiled evily. "Whats your biggest secret, Temari?" That question even caught Gaara's attention, who looked up. Temari jumped slightly and stuttered. "U-uh.... My biggest s-secret?" Temari looked down and bit her lower lip. Kankuro and Gaara, along with everyone else watched her, waiting for the answer. "Okay so I still sleep with a teddy bear... So what!?" Kankuro just blinked, and Gaara's face was blank until everyone else busted out laughing, along with him. Temari glared at Gaara. _Whoa... He's... Laughing! Has hell frozen over!? Or was my secret really that embarrassing...? _

Temari spun the bottle. Kankuro secretly controlled the bottle this time without being noticed, intentionally making it stop on Gaara, who narrowed his eyes and glared at her. But he hmm'ed to himself. _Whats the first she could do? _So when she asked "Truth or Dare?" he shrugged and said "Dare." figured nothing bad could possibly happen... But boy, was he wrong...


	6. Chapter 6

The New Boy At School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 6

"Ask out the girl you like by midnight tonight!" Temari smiled at her brother innocently but Gaara just crossed his arms and closed his eyes to avoid looking _her._ "Well, thats a lame dare. I don't _like anybody. _So, come up with another one." Temari looked to Kankuro who was snickering. "Sorry, Gaara. But that dare is your dare. Now spin the bottle before I clonk it over your head." Gaara wasn't letting this go, but he opened his eyes, staring right at his brother with a glare that _unfortunately _can't kill. "Idiots. I don't like anybody so give me a new dare."

Ino poked the side of Gaara's head, which earned a raised-eyebrow 'wtf' look. "What do you want?" Ino snickered and poked his forehead. "Guys who like someone would ask for a new dare. Especially ones that don't want that someone to find out. If you didn't like someone you would have just taken the dare and not have done it. Soooooooo... Who is it!?" Gaara hn'ed and used sand to get this odd blond out of his face, putting her on the other side of the room. "I don't like _anybody. _I just want a decent dare!"

_But what sucks... Is she's right. Damn it!_

_**Heheheh. You should just drop it and ask the cutie out.**_

_Shut up! _Gaara groaned and stood up, quickly stomping off to his room, which caused Temari and Kankuro to bust out laughing. "We where right we where right! Gaara's got a crush! Gaara's got an- Omigod!!!" Sakura bit her lip, sighing. "That was mean..." Everyone suddenly stared at her and she put her hands up in front of her. "I'm just sayin'." Sakura stood up and went into the kitchen. She opened the cooler and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper. Temari, still snickering got up and walked over to the pinkette. "You like Dr. Pepper?" Sakura looked up. "Uh, yes. It's my favorite... Why?" Temari smiled. "It's Gaara's too... Can you take one up to him and tell him we're sorry?"

Sakura slightly jumped, but nodded and grabbed one. _Of course... Why me...? He's probably pissed... Great. _Everyone watched Sakura walk up the stairs with the two cans of soda. She used her knuckle to knock on the door. "Gaara? Temari told me to bring something up for you and tell you they're sorry." Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off his bed, absolutely paying no attention to who's voice was on the other side of the door.

He opened the door, but froze when he saw the familure outfit. "S-Sakura?" Sakura gulped to herself and held out the unopened can. "Here, Temari told me it was your favorite. Want me to come in? I'm pretty sure you don't want to go down." She smiled friendly as he took the can hesitantly from her. Gaara looked up at her, all anger and meanness from his eyes vanished, which surprised Sakura. Gaara took a deep breath and stood to the side, letting Sakura in. But looking around the door frame he glared at his siblings, who where watching, and closed the door.

Sakura set her can down on the small glass table and looked around. _He actually has a very interesting room... Not at all what I expected. _Gaara sighed and opened his can, taking a gulp before setting it down. "Sorry about... Stomping off like that." Sakura jumped lightly, staring at him. _Okay. What they did was either really bad... Or he changed a lot in the last 24 hours...? _"You have never been here before but it usually happens once or twice a day. As you've seen I have a temper and, well..." Sakura smirked. "Let it get the best of you. Trust me, I know. I used to be the same way." Gaara blinked, his face blank. "Really?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It's hard to believe someone like me... Used to have a temper, huh?" Gaara tilted his head. "Kinda."

Temari was still on the stairs, trying to hear them. But eventually Kankuro grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Aw but I could almost kinda hear them!" Kankuro smirked. "And thats exactly why your not going to be listening anymore." Kankuro dragged Temari back down and the two of them sat back in the circle.

"Is Sakura-Chan okay!? He's not hurting her is he? Oh if he is I'll..." "Don't worry. I have a feeling she is just fine..." Kankuro smiled and sighed comfortably. But Naruto wasn't convinced. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. "Baka! You don't understand _anything _do you!?" Naruto tilted his head. "What are you talking about, Ino?" Ino face palmed and sighed. "It's obvious who likes who around here, so just drop it and let the subject be... Whatever it is! Just stop talking about it. I'm sure they'll come down eventually." Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion. But Ino just shook her head. "You... Are so stupid... Never mind!"

Ino flailed her arms in confusion and Naruto just walked back to Hinata, still confused. "A-are you okay Naruto-Kun? You l-look like your confused about something?" Naruto blinked, still trying to figure out what Ino means. "I am. But I think I'll get the joke eventually..." Ino smirked and sighed, shaking her head. Kankuro looked up to the group. "So what now? We could continue our game without them or find something else to do?" Temari suddenly gasped. "We could watch movies! Though I do have to bake some cookies... I promised Gaara I would if he played. Which he did." Ino smiled, jumping to her feet. "Oh thats a great idea! Lets watch a comedy first and then watch horrors later when we have everyone down here." Temari got to her feet, nodding. "Oh thats a great idea, Ino! Let me go get some movies from my room!" Temari ran off, Kankuro smirked, and Naruto was still confused.

* * *

"No way! You like Linkin Park too? They're one of my favorite bands!" Sakura was going through Gaara's iPod out of curiosity. He sat beside her on the bed, watching as she went through his hundreds of songs. He smiled in response and nodded. "Yeah. One of my favorites, too. I like Three Days Grace, too." Sakura gasped and looked up at him. "No way!" _He is so cool! I didn't think he was just like me!_

_**Looks like a match made in heaven.**_

Sakura mentally sighed. _Maybe... Wait, what am I thinking!?_

_**What I'm making you think. Heheh. **_

"What are you staring at?" Sakura shook her head and averted her eyes back to the dark red iPod in her hands. "N-nothing..." Gaara blinked, still staring at her face. _That was odd... But I didn't get mad because someone was staring at me? But she didn't stare at me with those same eyes..._ _Hmm..._

"Now what are you staring at?" Sakura giggled as Gaara jumped, then nervously laughed. "Um.. Nothing." Gaara felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. _**Hey Sakura, he has the same phone as you. Different color, though.**_

_Thats so creepy! But so cool!_

Gaara read the text and sighed, closing his phone and putting it away. "They want me to go back down there. They're watching movies now. Some comedy." Sakura smiled. "Well? Do you want to go down there?" Sakura grabbed her can and took a sip, playing with the cap. "Not really... I'm actually having fun for once." Sakura couldn't help but smile. _Wow... He's actually having fun because I'm here? _"Well, we don't have to go back down. Though..." She laughed lightly as she shook around her can. "I am out of Dr. Pepper." Gaara smirked and grabbed his, sighing lightly. "So am I." He grabbed hers lightly, a chill sent up his spine when he accidentally touched her hand. _Wh-whoa... Her hand is so warm... _Sakura jumped lightly, staring down at her hand once he took the Dr. Pepper can. _W-wow... His hand was so cold... _Gaara shook the chill off then stood up. "I'll go get us some more." Sakura nodded, watching him go out the door. Then turned towards the TV, which she forgot was on.

* * *

"Gaara! You actually came down!" Gaara stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over. "No. I just came down to get more Dr. Pepper..." Temari frowned and signed. "Come on, Gaara! Why do you insist on staying up there?" Gaara pulled two more cans out of the cooler and hn'ed, rolling his eyes. "_Because _Temari. You told me to have a good time. I am. Now let me." Temari blinked. _Gaara... Good time? Having? In the same sentence!? Good lord Sakura must be good to do _this _to _Gaara_... Hmm... _Temari gave up and shrugged. "Whatever you say, little brother. Go have fun." Gaara rolled his eyes and quickly came back up the stairs. Temari sighed, totally happy in her theory. "Kankuro?" He looked over. "What?" She sighed lightly. "Gaara's got a friend."

**Note: Hope you enjoyed but I got bored of writing, this chapter took me so long for some reason. I may or may not have the next one up tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this one. School started so life's been hectic. ^^;**

**Oh and also it flips between Sakura and Gaara a lot, they're not together much in this one.**

Sakura yawned, stretched her arms as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. _Wait a second... I don't remember going home last night... _She opened her eyes and looked around. "Ah!!" She had jumped up, looking around the room. _Hmm... He's not in here, he must wake up early. _She took the cell from the coffee table and looked at the time: 12:56 PM. _Holy crap! I slept late. How late was I up? I must have passed out on his bed... But then, where did he sleep? _She looked around to see a blanket folded on a lounge chair. _Aw, he slept in the chair? I'm surprised he didn't wake me up and make me move. Though I'm freezing now because I didn't sleep under a blanket. _She rubbed her arms and stuck her cell in her pocket, walking towards the door.

"Sakura! Your finally awake!" The blond sister ran up to her and hugged her, Sakura didn't push away but took a small step back. "Y-yeah. How late was I up?" Temari hmm'ed in thought. "Last time you came down for Dr. Pepper was about 3 so..." "3 in the _morning!?" _Temari nodded. "Yeah. So after then, not sure, though. Your friends left just after that, and me and Kankuro had gone to bed, so..." Sakura rubbed her head. "I didn't get much sleep then, explains why I'm so tired." She suddenly looked around the room. "Wait where are...?" Temari smirked. "Kankuro stole Gaara and took him somewhere, he wouldn't tell me where. Gaara didn't seem too happy about being woken up at 7, though. I'm surprised they didn't wake you up, I could hear them bickering down here." Sakura groaned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"Kankuro. Seriously. Nothing happened! Stop bugging me!" Kankuro narrowed his eyes, now walking backwards in front of Gaara. "You mean to tell me you where left _alone _with a _girl allll _night and _nothing _happened? Gaara I know your not social but you are a _guy _and thats hard to believe."

"Oh, my god, Kankuro! Stop doing that! I thought that you would have left me alone about it because I listened to what Temari told me to do and made a friend. But now you driving me crazy! Shut. Up!!!" Gaara stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Now if you'll actually leave me _alone! _I'm going back home. I don't want Temari to do the same thing to Sakura that your doing to me." He hn'ed and turned around, leaving Kankuro to just stare after him. _Damn, he changed. He actually _cares _about someone... _"Gaara?"

Gaara groaned in frustration and turned around. "What!?"

Kankuro just blinked, sighing. "Okay, I'm sorry. But it's just hard to believe that _you _made a friend after everything thats happened, and I'm sorry. Me and Temari are excited. But I have a question and I want you to answer truthfully."

Gaara rolled his eyes, sighing. "What, now?"

Kankuro looked up at his younger brother, still so surprised, but not really sure why. "How come you didn't even move her and sleep in your own bed? Do you _like _her?"

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Temari, please! You don't have to do that!" Temari smiled and grabbed her purse, flinging it over her shoulder. "Oh be quiet, I'm taking you to the mall whether you like it or not. Just let me write a note for the boys because knowing Gaara they'll be coming home soon." Temari grabbed a random piece of paper and a purple pen, and scribbling over the back 'Stole Sakura. Went to the mall. Be back soon.'

Sakura sighed again. "Can we at least drop by my house?" Temari nodded as she pushed Sakura out of the door, smiling.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Kankuro literally jumped in excitement, a huge grin on his face. Gaara stared at him with a "I hate you" look, his arms still crossed. "Your pushing it, baka. Stop it already. You've been doing that for the past 7 minutes..." Kankuro stopped jumping, but the grin remained. "Oh, my god! Gaara's got a crush! Gaara's got a crush! And not on a doll this time!"

Gaara face palmed, then grabbed Kankuro's collar. "SHUT UP! Your giving me a migraine! And if you tell ANYBODY I'll smash your face in!" Kankuro snickered, but nodded. "Fine, fine. But please tell me I can tell Temari at least!" Gaara shook his head. "Hell no. Especially not her!" Kankuro sighed. "Fine, Gaara. I'll _try _not to tell anyone. I still can't believe it, though!" Gaara groaned and closed his eyes, then re-opened them. "Shut up."

Kankuro laughed, the nodded. "Okay, fine. Lets head home, though."

Gaara hn'ed and rolled his eyes, turning around.

Sakura looked up at the sky, smiling when she sees the gray skies. "I hope it rains... That'd make this the perfect day."

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura looked over, tilting her head. "Yes?"

Temari hmm'ed, thinking on how to ask her question. "Do you... Er..."

Sakura gave a puzzled look. "Do I what?"

Temari looked to her, sighing. "Maybe like my brother? No one else has actually spent time with him like you did, and your not even afraid of him like most people. I won't freak, I'm just curious... Because well... He needs someone that he can get close to, it might help him become a better person. You don't know much about his past do you?"

Sakura stopped walking, wondering if she should answer or not. _**Tell her! She's his sister she might be able to hook you two up!**_

_Bah! Go away!_

Temari sighed again. "Sakura? You there? Heellloooo?" The blond waved her hand in front of the idle pinkette's face. Sakura suddenly shook her head and looked to Temari. "Hmm? What? Sorry. I zoned out."

"No kidding..." Temari smirked, then her face became serious again. "About my question though..."

Sakura shrugged, looking down towards the sidewalk. "I like him, yeah... As a friend, though. And no, he didn't tell me much about his past last night. Just that it's really nice to have a friend because he grew up lonely."

Temari hm'ed mumbling, "He must like you..." Sakura looked up. "Hm? What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Lets get to your house so we can go to the mall." Temari grabbed Saudra's wrist and tugged on it to get Sakura to start walking again. Sakura laughed and did as she was told, walking with Temari down the street.

**A/N: I'm sorry this one was so delayed, and that it's short and nothing really happened. It's mostly a filler chapter. With summer being almost over, I've been extremely busy. I've also been extremely brain dead as well... So I'm starting to have a harder time writing this. ^^;**

**I've had this done for nearly a month... But I never got the chance to upload it. Really, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 8

Naruto doesn't belong to me, just the story idea.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

_What the...? _Before Sakura could turn around to see who called her name she was suddenly swept up in a gigantic hug from her childhood blond friend.

"Oh Sakura-Chan your okay!!!" Naruto refused to let Sakura go, even though she kept trying to push him off because she couldn't breathe.

"N-Naruto... Kun... I don't th-think she can breathe. Her face is turning pale." Hinata playfully giggled as Naruto put Sakura back down and took a step back, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Sorry, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura hadn't seen her friends in about two days, since the party. She ended up accidentally spending the night at Temari's place, and then spent the entire next day with her. But of course on her way to the market she runs into them and is nearly suffocated.

"What is up with you, Naruto? Of course I'm okay." Sakura fixed her purse strap over her shoulder because it had nearly fallen off, but looked to Naruto with a tilted head. He nervously laughed. "Well... Last I saw you, you had been in that Gaara kid's room, and... Y'know, I heard he was dangerous and stuff... So I thought maybe he had... I dunno, hurt you."

Sakura just had a blank expression before busting out in a laughing fit. Naruto stood up straight and tilted his own head. "Whats so funny, Sakura-Chan?"

"O-oh, nothing, Naruto... It's just that... Ahahaha... Gaara is the total opposite of dangerous!" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked up to her confused friend. "I talked to him 'till apparently around 3 that night and got to know him, he's the total opposite of dangerous once you get to know him."

"R-Really?" Hinata looked to Sakura. The pinkette looked to her and nodded. "Yup! He's a really nice guy."

Out of no where the loud-mouth blond female jumped onto Sakura's back, sort of, putting her arms around her neck. "So tell us what happened, Sakura! Other than talking." Ino snickered playfully.

"AH!" Sakura spun on her heel and pushed Ino off of her, not meaning to be so rough. "Don't do that, Ino! You nearly scared me to death!" Ino laughed and shrugged. "Sorry, Sakura. But seriously, what happened that night! We didn't see you at all yesterday!"

"So Temari literally dragged you all over the mall yesterday?"

Sakura took another bite of her ramen before looking to Naruto. "Yeah. It was fun, except my wrist hurts." Sakura giggled lightly.

Ino finished her ramen and pushed it out in front of her. "So what'd she buy you 'tSpoilMe?"

Sakura smirked and stood up to show them her outfit. Which consisted of a plain white hoodie, short sleeved and no zipper, and then a new pair of knee-length jean shorts, which had a styled tear on the front and that was it. "Wow, that outfit fits you, Sakura." Hinata smiled gently and took another sip of her ice water. Sakura nodded. "I thought so, and surprisingly I couldn't afford it. She also bought me this..." Sakura pet her hand up to show her new bracelet. A silver chain with a single charm which had a leaf engraved with green gems of some sort, very simple yet very elegant. Ino widened her eyes and her draw dropped. "Oh my god, thats gorgeous! That must've cost a fortune!" Sakura nodded again. "It did, actually. But I found something out that explains the amount of Temari's funds." Everyone tilted her head, queuing Sakura to continue. "Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are the Kazekage's kids apparently." The three gasped and Sakura smirked. "But yeah, thats not all she bought me... She bought me everything I'm wearing, basically." Sakura did a model-fashion spin, laughing at herself. She was wearing new white sandals, which where also simple yet very pretty. And she had some sort of a thread choker, which was three colors and braided somehow, pale pink, white, and pale blue.

"Man, Sakura. How come your the one that gets to befriend someone willing to spoil you senseless?" Ino crossed her arms and huffed, Sakura just laughed. "Maybe because I don't befriend others for they're money." Hinata was looking off to the side, out of the Ramen Shop. "Hey, isn't that Temari and Gaara?" Sakura tilted her head then stepped to the side to look out of the shop, gasping lightly with a smile once she confirmed it was them. "Your right, Hinata! Stay here, I'll go get them!" Before anyone could reply Sakura had run off to meet up with them.

–

"And you're dragging me where, exactly?" Gaara stayed about half a foot behind his stubborn sister, being forced to come with her. "I dunno, I'm running errands and I think you shouldn't stay in the house all day. You'll turn into a... I dunno, a vampire or something." Temari snickered, but looked ahead when she caught a flash of pink and white. "Oh, Gaara. Look. Your friend." Gaara hm'ed and followed Temari's gaze, his mood suddenly becoming a lot better once he saw Sakura running up.

She stopped, panting. "I.. Hey guys!" Temari smiled and waved. "Hey Sakura! Glad to see you wearing the things I bought you." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hehe, I love them. Thank you so much." Temari nodded as well. "Thats good. Well sense we ran into you, wanna take Gaara? He's unwillingly following me around because I don't want him staying at home all day." Sakura looked to Gaara, who gave her a "please save me" look. She giggled and walked over to him. "I'm probably not going to do anything much different from Temari, since I've neglected to go to the market all week. But after that I'm sure we can probably find something to do." Gaara nodded and moved from Temari's side to Sakura's. "I don't care, I'd rather follow you around than Temari." Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever, brother. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, Sakura. I'll meet up with you guys later, thanks for taking him, too. See ya!" She waved, smiling then started walking again.

Sakura watched Temari for a moment then turned to Gaara. "Well, I was eating with my other friends, since I ran into them on the way and they insisted I told them why they haven't seen me." Gaara looked to her, his face suddenly becoming sad. "They think I hurt you, huh?" Sakura jumped, seeing his saddened expression. "N-, w-well... Uh... At first, yeah. But I explained to them that you didn't, and that your a good person."

Gaara shrugged, looking downwards. "Nothin' I can do. Can't help people always assume I'm a cold-hearted ass." Sakura's inner "aww'ed" as she looked to him. "Gaara, don't think that way. It doesn't really help you always act so anti-social... Lets go back over there before they start freaking out." Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him over back to her friends. Gaara got chills down his spine when she grabbed his icy hand, and for an tried to hold back an unwanted blush, not very sure where it came from.

-  
-Gaara-

'Just ask her already you big idiot!' Gaara gr'ed loudly at the texted message on his cell's screen. He sat on Sakura's bed, the movie- he think that's what it was -paused as Sakura went to get something to eat. Gaara kept staring at the phone, wondering if he should ask her the damned question or not... He didn't personally want to, but between the demon and his siblings he thinks he'd go insane if he didn't ask her, and now was actually the only chance he'd get to ask her, because he's alone with her...

-Sakura-

"La la la, buying time by making some popcorn I most likely won't even eat... Bla la la..." Sakura paced back and fourth in the kitchen, talking with Hinata on the phone. "S-Sakura-Chan, you should just ask him. He does seem to like you too, y'know." Sakura sighed loudly at Hinata's so-called-advice.

"Yeah but how do you know thats not him being... Uhm, I don't know!"

Hinata giggled lightly on the other end. "Sakura-Chan your flustered, maybe you should just let things happened as they do..." Sakura hm'ed at the thought and nodded to herself. "All right, I gotta go, he's probably going to get lonely with me being gone for so long. Thanks, talk to you guys tomorrow." Hinata went to speak but in the background you could hear a familure blond loudly going "NIGHT NIGHT SAKURA-CHAN DON'T LET HIM HURT YOU." Both the pinkette and white-eyed girls laughed lightly as Hinata said "bye" and cut off the line.

Sakura grabbed the cold-ish popcorn and started up the stairs. She pushed her door open with her foot and her emerald eyes met the anxious jade ones. "Sorry, Gaara... Uhm, a friend called and needed to talk." Gaara nodded understandingly as Sakura sat beside him on the bed, the popcorn bowl sitting idly in her lap. Gaara looked to the bowl, and would have taken some popcorn but felt uncomfortable with it's position. Sakura looked over and smirked lightly, seeing his expression and moved the bowl to sit between him and her. They watched the rest of the movie, both not really paying attention. Sakura and Gaara both reached for popcorn at the same time, and everyone knows how that usually ends up. Once they're icy hands made electric contact they both pulled they're hands away, a light pink blush spreading across they're faces. Sakura gulped lightly, staring forward and at the floor. "I uh... Sorry..." Gaara shook his head, his light blush thankfully vanishing as he looked over. "D-don't be, it's fine." Sakura realized the bowl had been mostly empty, both neither realized it before because they where so lost in thought about the same thing. She grabbed the bowl and went to stand up, but was immediately stopped as a chill ran up her spine, an icy cold hand around her wrist to stop her. She just stared forward, feeling very... Odd, as she'd put it. "U-Uhm... Sakura...?" Sakura slowly looked to him over her shoulder, his eyes fallen towards the floor, a distant, panicky look in his eyes. "U-uhm... I need to ask you s-something..." In that one moment his hesitant eyes looked up to them. You know the saying "a picture can mean a thousand words?" Yeah, thats what his eyes did. Saudra's inner just melted into a puddle of goo at his expression. His face was worried, sad, yet... scared and panicky. But thats when Sakura noted how their faces... Their lips where so close... Sakura heard him nervously gulp. "W-well, my siblings and my... uhm..." "Inner demon thingy, right?" Gaara jumped lightly, nodding. "Uh, yeah, that too... Have all been bugging me ab-bout something..." "About your... f-feelings right?" Gaara blinked, a blank expression. "Wh-what? Yeah... But how do you kn-know?"

_Kiss him!_

_Kiss her!_

Both, in sync, mentally gr'ed loudly at each other's inners, but both tempted because they would only have to lean forward a few inches. "W-well..." Sakura slightly gulped before continuing. "M-my friends have been doing the... S-same thing..." Sakura and Gaara just stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few silent minutes before something inside Gaara caused him to lean forward, Sakura immediately doing the same thing until they're lips connected. It was just that at first until they both relaxed, closing they're eyes. Sakura parted her lips just barely and Gaara reacted by doing the same thing, they're tongues stretching out and connecting in a gentle dance. Gaara's hand dropped from around her wrist and her hands immediately came up, sliding across the sides of his icy face and hugging around his neck, slightly tangled in his red hair. Her hand motion sent spines up his back and he suddenly put his hands to the side of her hips, drawing her closer until he could grab her and bring her onto the bed beside him, laying on his hands and knees over top of her. They kissed for a awhile but once Gaara reached his hand up her shirt and laid it on the side of her side, she pulled away, panting. Gaara was as well, but he was mostly in shock more than anything at what he had just done...

**A/N: Okay, finally done. I've been working for this for awhile and it's my first attempt at anything... Yeah... PLEASE let me know if I should change the rating or not because of the last paragraph. I, honestly, have no experience or even knowledge of the ratings really and don't want to get in trouble. But please tell me what you think of this chapter. I personally really like it, and it's pretty long, so I'm hoping it makes up for my lack-of-writing lately. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

The New Boy In School, A GaaSaku Story

Chapter 9

Naruto doesn't belong to me, just the story idea.

**A/N:**** I am so sorry for not updating in over A YEAR! I really didn't mean to get so distracted it's just that school started and the entire school year I was so busy and never got a chance. But I was reading the story to my boyfriend and he begged me to continue it, so thank him for bugging me to continue! Plus, one more thing. Sorry about all the typos in the previous chapters. For one, in chapter 8; ****"****So what'd she buy you 'tSpoilMe?"**** Is supposed to be 'tSpoilMe, I'd fix it but I can't re-upload the files for I don't have them anymore. Sorry about that! ^^;**

_Did... I... Just...?_

_**Yes you did, surprisingly. Congratulations, Gaara. You finally kissed the pinkette!**_

_Shut up... Please don't ruin this and just be quiet would you?_

For once, Sakura's mind was pretty blank. She just laid there under Gaara with a blank expression on her face. But even though her face was blank, her emerald eyes where wide and filled with emotion. Gaara's jade eyes where the same, filled with shock, worry, and joy all at the same time.

"Uhm... I..." He started, but was quickly interrupted by Sakura. "Shh, don't worry... I-it's fine." Gaara bit his lip. "You sure? I probably shouldn't have done that." Sakura smirked "It's fine, Gaara."

Sakura reached her pale icy hands up to the sides of his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him again to prove that it's really okay. His insides melted and he kissed her back, feeling this moment was perfect and couldn't possibly be ruined.

That is, until Sakura's mother unexpectedly opened the door and peaked inside the room. "Sakura honey, how are th-" She stopped mid-sentence once her eyes saw the scene, her eyes widening and face turning pale in absolute shock. Gaara jumped about a foot into the air and slowly looked over his shoulder, his jade eyes wider than before. Sakura's eyes where equally as wide, but her face showed slight aggravation. She pushed Gaara off gently and sat up. Gaara curled up into a ball at her side, hiding behind the curtain that's draped over Sakura's bed.

"Yes, Mom?" Sakura tilted her head, acting as if nothing happened at all. "I, um, just came to tell you that Gaara's sister called and said that he can spend the night here, i-if that's fine with you..." Sakura nodded slightly. "Fine by me, okay with you?" Sakura's mother hesitantly nodded, then nervously laughed. "Eheh, okay then, um, night guys. See you tomorrow." Before Sakura or Gaara could say anything she closed the door and left.

_**Well then, got caught kissing Gaara by your own mother. Now THAT'S gotta be embarrassing!**_

_Did I ask you?_

_**...No...**_

_Then shut up!_

_**Feisty. Fine then, I'll go hide again.**_

_That's a great idea. _Sakura looked over towards Gaara, who was staring down at his feet. "Are you okay, there?" Gaara jumped and looked towards Sakura, his jade eyes still wide. "U-um, yeah! I'm perfectly fine..." Which was an understatement. He was still in shock, actually.

"Sorry about her walking in. Did you hear what she said?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, how I'm staying the night?" Sakura nodded. "So, want to watch another movie?" Gaara nodded. "Sure."

Sakura turned and stood up, walking over to her movie cabinet and picking out some random comedy movie she found and put it in.

She walked back over to the bed and sat down, curling her legs up beside her and hugging her pillow as she leaned against the wall. Her emerald eyes showing how exhausted she was as she blankly stared towards the television. Gaara scooted up next to her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled and leaned against him.

By the time the movie was over, Sakura was laying on her side towards the edge of the bed while Gaara had his arms around her, holding her to his chest as his head leaned on the back of her neck. Both had fallen asleep and slept like that for the entire night.

Sakura's loud ring tone is what awoke her the next morning. Sakura opened her eyes and groaned as she pushed herself up with her arm, sitting up. She noticed that the annoying noise she heard in her sleep was indeed her phone and she reached over to answer it. Her voice was crackly from sleep as she answered "Hello?"

"SAAAKKUUURRRAAA-CHAAAANNNNN!"

Sakura cringed and held the phone from her ear until Naruto was finished yelling her name. "Well, then. Good morning to you too, Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay! Did he do anything to you!"

Sakura smirked and happily sighed at the thought of last night. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Really? He didn't do anything to you?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "Nope."

"...Okay, then. Hey! Do you think you'll want to hang out later?"

Sakura thought about it before answering. "As long as Gaara can come."

"That's fine with me and Hinata."

Sakura smiled. "Okay then, see you guys later! And tell Hinata I said hi!"

You could hear Naruto's smile in his voice. "Okie dokie, Sakura-Chan! She says hi too. Bye!" Sakura heard the line end and set her phone down, then looked to her side. Gaara was holding his head up with his arm, still laying on his side. But his jade eyes where looking up at her. "So we're hanging out with Naruto later?"

Sakura nodded. "Do you need to stop by your house first?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Probably a good idea. I don't want Temari or Kankuro hunting me down later."

Sakura tilted her head. "Are you going to tell them what happened?"

Gaara shrugged as he sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Do you not want me to? Because I might as well... To get it over with."

Sakura nodded. "Fine with me. It's almost 11 though, we should probably head over there soon."

Sakura went to stand up but she was stopped as an icy hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Sakura...?"

Sakura turned around. "Yes, Gaara?"

He looked down to the floor for a moment before meeting her emerald eyes. "About yesterday... Are we like... A couple now?"

Sakura tilted her head, and then smiled softly. Her smile sent chills down Gaara's spine. "I don't know, are we?"

Gaara jumped. "Y-your asking me?"

Sakura nodded.

"U-Uhm... S-sure?" Gaara's face turned light pink as he looked off to the side. Sakura smiled and laughed softly. She reached out a hand and placed it to the side of Gaara's face, making him look at her as she kissed him, pulling away shortly to go get dressed for the day.

After she left, Gaara fell and laid flat on his back, exhaling deeply. _I can't believe it..._

_**Congratulations.**_

_No smart-ass comments?_

_**Nah, I figured I'd let you enjoy this. But you wait, I'll be having fun later on.**_

_That's fine... I'm too happy right now to let anything bother me._

Shukaku smiled and vanished to the back of Gaara's mind.

**A/N: I know not much happened, but I like this chapter. I hope you all did too. And once again, I'm sorry it took forever for me to update it!**


End file.
